


[Podfic] A Little Help From My Friends

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Made Families, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Toby tries to save Christian from a world of hurt, but he can only offer comfort in the end.





	[Podfic] A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With A Little Help From My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891318) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### A Little Help From My Friends: 22:19 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSoccer%20RPF%5d%20With%20A%20Little%20Help%20From%20My%20Friends.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSoccer%20RPF%5d%20With%20A%20Little%20Help%20From%20My%20Friends.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 22:19
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSoccer%20RPF%5d%20With%20A%20Little%20Help%20From%20My%20Friends.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 22:19

  
---|---


End file.
